


Revelations for bilbo

by Missheadintheclouds



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, One-Shot, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Thilbo, bagginshield, bilbo and the ring, bilbo and thorin kissing, bilbo and thorin love, bilbo is a little dense, concered company, thorin is a softie really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missheadintheclouds/pseuds/Missheadintheclouds
Summary: this is a one shot I popped out in about 2 hours about Bilbo getting over the rings influence and getting a good old kiss for the king of the mountain.oblivious Bilbo and concerned Thorin (and company)





	Revelations for bilbo

If you would have asked Bilbo where he would be at the 10-year anniversary of his parent’s deaths, he would have said that he would have been in the shire. Maybe with a wife and children running around bag end, visiting their tree in the back garden and having a picnic in their honour. 

But he wouldn’t have guessed that he wouldn’t even be in the shire. 

No Bilbo was sat in the cold halls of the library in Erebor alone trying to restore this Weston book. He had been assigned to restore the Weston books in the library in his spare time from helping Thorin with the elves, since he was one of the only people in the whole mountain that didn’t sigh at the sight of them and even spoke their language. So here he was sat in the cold, belly crying for food in the dark. Granted he hadn’t told any of his new friends that today would be 10 years since he lost his family. If he told them they would probably make him feel even worse by treating him like a child. Family is important for dwarves. 

‘have you been here all afternoon Bilbo? ‘kili walked into the library with fili and sat next to me. Last time they came in here and I was working ink got everywhere and the book I was restoring ended up being totally re made. 

‘yes, it takes some time to restore books you know boys. ‘fili leaned on the table and made the thing unbalanced. Fortunately, the ink or the candle didn’t tip since he righted it as it nearly fell. ‘why am I being visited by my two favourite tricksters?’ 

fili looked taken aback and offended by the claim and kili looked smug as a bug in a rug, even though you could see the spark of mischief in both of their eyes. ‘we were asked’ kili started. ‘by our majestic uncle’ fili continued. ‘to come and get you for dinner’ kili finished. 

It couldn’t possibly be time for dinner, I had done quite a bit on this book that I had nearly finished it. I didn’t know whether to follow my belly like all gentle hobbits would or to stay here and finish this book and go to the kitchens when everyone was asleep. There was still only the company and a couple of iron hill dwarves that decided to stay here for protection till the caverns of dwarves that are coming from the blue mountains return to Erebor, which include fili and kilis mother and Thorin’s sister. I don’t quite know how to take dis, from what I have heard of her she is fierce and can instil fear in Thorin. A woman of that power can only intimidate someone of mine till I meet her. I decide to finish the book. ‘sorry boys I’ll have to have dinner later, I’ve only got a couple more pages of this book to finish and its done. Don’t worry I will eat at some point boys’ 

‘I don’t think that would be the best idea, you did miss breakfast too.’ fili stood and kili joined him to the side of me. I carried on writing, if I finished it soon enough I can go to dinner with them and there will be no complaints. ‘are you okay Bilbo ‘kili put his hand on my shoulder. Thorin lost all traces of the gold sickness when he ran head first into the battle. In the weeks of his recovery we had talks where he mostly begged for forgiveness and I also for his. Finally, Thorin was up and moving, he had been stabbed in the side and foot, so I wasn’t needed for calming talks and nights of stories of Erebor and the shire with Thorin. 

So, when that was taken from me, I slipped to the voices from the ring. They would get louder and louder till all I heard was them, I didn’t eat, didn’t sleep, I stayed in the library tucked away from everyone in the far back. They found me in a tiss thinking id disappeared or died in one of the mine shafts. I don’t remember anything of what was said or done, but I was told. 

When they found me Thorin picked me up and took me to the medical bay, as I was being carried he told me I was dripping in sweat muttering things about a lord Sauron and shouting no. they called for Gandalf to come back from Mirkwood and see to me. He immediately told Thorin to get the ring away from me. Lock it away in the furthest place the mountain has, or send it far far away. 

Luckily Thorin wasn’t effected by the call of the ring, which everyone including myself was worried about, maybe because the gold sickness had passed. 

My weeks of recovery were not a walk in the garden. I lashed out for the ring, I wouldn’t eat or sleep or talk to anyone apart form about the ring. Thorin would come and talk to me about the stories I had told him of the shire. The boys would come and try so hard to make me eat at least. Ori would knit me blankets and scarfs trying to stop my hot chill. Bofur would sit for hours and just talk and talk about anything and everything trying to joke and even dwalin tried to pull me out of it. 

So, I know that they have a reason to care for me, but the ring is far away from Erebor and I don’t hear the voices anymore so there isn’t any reason for them to be concerned. ‘it’s not the ring ‘I simply state to them. ‘I just want to finish this one okay?’ they look at each other and nod. 

‘we will ask bomber to keep some on the side for you for later, maybe ori will bring it to you? ‘kili said. They patted me on the shoulder once more, I looked up to them and smiled.  
‘thank you, boys, it won’t take too long now ‘I said and they were gone, maybe with a couple of concerned looks back at me as they left, even though I didn’t look up to see them. I really needed to finish this book, I hadn’t even realised I had skipped two of the three meals they have a day. Thorin does command that we all come to at least one meal, me especially since the ring incident. He would also make sure that I ate enough as he would sit me next to him and even add more to my plate if I did miss a meal before, which sometimes happens since I do get quite into the writings I’ve been doing or talking far too much with either thundi or bard or both. 

I was just finishing the last couple of lines of the last page, when Thorin comes thundering into the library scattering pages from around me onto the floor with the force. Thankfully not the book I was working on. ‘BILBO BAGGINGS! ‘he bellowed as he stormed towards me. ‘I will not permit you to let a plate be set aside for you for you to just leave it to rot and you just go back’ 

‘Thorin, I am simply finishing this book.’ I state calmly, I understand his concern I really do, since I was on the other end of it only months before. I was starting to get tired of the way the company baby me. Thorin slumps into the chair next to me and puts his face in his hands. 

‘I’m sorry just, ‘he looked over to me. 

‘I’m fine Thorin, just today’ id finished the last word and put the book aside with the quill. I looked over to Thorin. 

‘why today Bilbo ‘Thorin said in the most concerning voice he can, I’d seen a different side of Thorin in our nights together and knew that when Thorin said my name that way. Thorin had a way of making people feel with the way he spoke, a sign of a great leader, and the way Thorin said my name always made my heart beat faster and my mind muddle. I would tell him my darkest secrets if he asked me to in that way. 

‘It’s an anniversary ‘I sighed. 

‘I am not a mind reader dear Bilbo ‘he reached for my hand and said ‘ and it must be adequate enough for you to skip meals.’ I sigh as he does at that. 

‘Its been 10 years since the fell winter, I’ve told you about it, but I missed out the part about my parents both dyeing at the same time ‘Thorin strengthened his hold around my hand. He looked at me with concern but didn’t say much for a little while. 

‘please come to the dining hall, and we will raise a mug to both of them and you can tell us stories of them. That’s how we think on our past as you know. ‘I nod. ‘okay ‘we get up to leave and Thorin still has my hand in his. 

I’m glad I have a friend like Thorin, I may not be in the shire on my parents 10-year anniversary but I’m in a place I class as a second home with the people that are here. I may not have a family of my own but I have a family here in the company. I’m glad that I can share my life with my dwarven family and Thorin. Thorin is one of the best things to walk through my door at bag end, and I think he really does class me as family now, not like he did when he walked through my door. I look over to Thorin and he is just looking down at me concern and another emotion on his face. He stops me in the hall we were walking down by tugging my hand, that we were still linked at. 

‘Bilbo, for quite some time now I’ve wanted to talk to you, and I feel if you can be open with me at all times, no matter the request, I can be open with you. ‘I look up at him. ‘please go on ‘I’m still a curious hobbit, even if I’m tired and hungry. 

‘I have quite a lot of feelings about you Bilbo Baggins of bag end the shire. ‘ 

‘I also have quite a few feelings about you too thor- ‘I was cut off by Thorin’s lips locking onto my own. At first, I was shocked and didn’t quite know what to do. Then I relaxed into the movements of his lips on mine, the way that my heart sored into the sky. Before I knew it, I was pressed to the wall with Thorin pressed up to me he slowly removed his lips from mine and took a small step back, his hands still placed on my hips. 

‘Bilbo, you are a greater treasure than Erebor ‘he says with a small shake of his head and then placing his forehead on mine. I was confused. All this time he /loved/ me? All that kindness was love, that care, that concern? And me? Did I? 

Don’t be stupid Baggins of course I did.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so fast, so I'm sorry for mistakes, when I couldn't sleep.   
> ive always wanted to go into the hobbit fandom, I loveeeeeee Bilbo and thorin togeather so get ready for more of that lovley stuff. maybe a story maybe one shots.   
> thank you for taking the time to read this drabble.   
> I really don't know about the name XD and its pretty rushed but I kinda love it :P   
> also if you look at my other writing ( the one I just edited from a couple years ago ) its much better, not brilliant cos I'm tired but better at least :)   
> ~ liss ~


End file.
